


Sweater - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Lydia make allowances for Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Lydia has style, M/M, Stiles has no style, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Lydia throws a smart/casual Christmas party, but Stiles turns up doing a Stiles and includes Derek.





	Sweater - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: I have returned to keep fulfilling this beautiful challenge. I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting then, but I will keep going until I finish them all. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and play with them because I can. <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Lydia watched with sharp eyes as she watched Stiles and Derek take off their jackets and reveal their festive sweaters and took a deep breath to calm her fraying nerves. Then she squared her shoulders and walked over to greet the smiling fools.

‘So glad that you could both make it. And what are those atrocities that you are wearing?’ She watched Derek’s eye twitch, but that was all the comment he made, so she directed her focus to Stiles.

He was still smiling ear to ear and bouncing on his feet. ‘You said festive smart/casual, so I got us festive sweaters from the shop. Aren’t they great? Derek’s moose lights up. Wanna see?’

Lydia took another deep breath and turned to Derek. ‘Please get yourselves a drink, but make sure he doesn’t get drunk. Those lights are not to go on under any circumstances.’

‘Heard loud and clear, Lydia,’ Derek complied.

‘Hey, not fair.’


End file.
